


Looking for somewhere to be or looking for someone to do

by TotemundTabu



Series: 30 THROBB SMUTS [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Daddy Kink, Dom Robb Stark, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Theon Greyjoy, Top Robb Stark, mid-sex fight, strangers in a bar roleplay, the daddy kink it's just a tiny tinty bit of it but i said it ok, they are two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/pseuds/TotemundTabu
Summary: THROBB | MATURE/EXPLICIT | When your boyfriend has a wish to spice up things in bed but... it doesn't exactly go as planned.





	

**Looking for somewhere to be or looking for someone to do**

 

* * *

 

#21 – New

 

* * *

 

When Robb suggested it, Theon got genuinely terrified.

Theon Greyjoy had one thing he never doubted he could do well: sex. Sex was literally the source, the mainstay and stalwart of his self-esteem, the whole system of his functionality in society was based upon that, as solid as a rock, imperturbable and indestructible.

Sex was how he'd find value in himself, it was his thing – like trapshooting was in high school, before his pusher broke his fingers for fun. Okay, maybe he was indebted for an ugly lot, but, still, that was plain rude.

Anyway, Theon was terrified. Not a weird state of mind for him, but usually it was connected to job related matters or his family, but not sex.

“I just want to light things up a bit.”, Robb explained, tentative, almost reluctant.

_Well, I thought things were already perfectly lit up_., Theon would have liked to reply. But he thought he'd sound bitter beyond possibility, so he sighed.

“Sure. - he shrugged – Why not? I was tired of the usual anyway.”

He was not, but he couldn't admit it, of course.

If Robb was bored, he needed to seem extra bored! It was a matter of pride!

Actually, he never had to complain, ever. Robb was good, a bit shy about admitting what he liked – it took Theon something along two months and a check of his Google history to find out that his boyfriend was desperately asking around how to communicate to him he wanted to try dom/sub bondage stuff. Theon had to introduce the topic himself and pretend it was his own idea.

And it was amazing, of course, like he admittedly likes it a bit too much for his own good and the ability to work at the office without distractions.

Not to speak about the collar thing.

God, he loved the collar thing... and Robb didn't tell him about it until they had been together for six months. He lost six months of that! Curse you, Catelyn Stark and your Irish catholic education full of the fear of god and moral behaviour! … but also thank you for the kinkiness you generated unwillingly.

Theon sighed, thinking that, well, probably Robb really was bored.

He thought he was a great fuck and that would have been enough, but maybe... maybe Robb needed something more, something more provocative, something new.

_Maybe._ , he thought, bitterly. _Maybe he also doesn't like the idea of fucking me._

Maybe he sorta owed it to him to at least try. And it's not like he ever didn't enjoy something Robb proposed.

But that... that sounded a bit...

Hurtful, perhaps.

 

*

 

When Robb asked Theon to try, he was frankly frightened.

Theon had never refused anything he had proposed when it came to sex, never ever, and Robb knew sometimes his boyfriend somehow guessed – _how_ – his kinks and wishes and did stuff to please him.

So, it seemed just obvious he would return the favour.

Theon and him had their own experiences before meeting, but while Robb had mostly long relationships, Theon was a bit more fond of the funny parts, and that, of course, meant he probably was so bored with their usual sex.

One time he even saw him roll his eyes, right before Robb clenched his throat.

He was so bored...

Robb was terrified: he loves Theon and he didn't want to lose him over something like that.

If Theon was... into that, well, he would have done it, and, to give back the favour, he would have pretended it was his idea, so Theon wouldn't have had to feel ashamed to ask.

It made perfect sense.

He was as nonchalant as his childhood of terrifying vows to never lie and to always be true and chaste when saying to his boyfriend, “Hey, maybe we could... you know... do that thing.”

_Smooth, Robb Stark._

_Smooth like sand paper, god bless you, you fricking idiot._

Theon raised his head from the cereal bowl and his eyebrows as much as it was humanly possible.

Fuck, that was hard.

Robb hid his face in the newspaper, cleaning his voice, faking it was hoarse from a cough.

“The thing we... saw in the movie yesterday.”

Theon seemed to frown in order to focus and try to remember what the fuck he was thinking about; to be fair to Theon, Robb picked the movie exactly with the purpose of introducing the topic, but halfway they... sorta stopped watching it and Theon in particular had his head much opposite to the tv and rather down on Robb's cock.

“You'll have to refresh my memory. - he mumbled, munching – All I remember of yesterday was you being a tiny bit too overwhelmed, you moaned so loud I thought I was blowing myself.”

“Do you have to make self-deprecating jokes?”

“Either those or the arrogant, conceited ones, Stark. - he mocked, shaking his head – I don't make the rules.”

Robb was ready to give up his mission after that.

“Aren't you the comedic talent of the new era...”

“What did you want to ask? - Theon gave a small smirk but his eyes looked kind – Don't be so stiff, babe, after the time at the police station I think we both can't have this type of useless modesty, hm?”

“You know, hm. - he pushed himself over the rope in a jump – Some couples do this roleplay as strangers that had never met sometimes.”

Theon frowned, squinting his eyes, “Like... never met before?”

“Like... different people.”

“Oh.”

When Robb heard how low and numb Theon's voice dropped, he was tempted to back away. But he knew he liked it. So he proceeded, like a clumsy panzer tank.

“I just want to light things up a bit.”, Robb explained, nervous as hell, hesitating.

He can see a giant _fuck you_ painted over Theon's face, but he is not sure why. Maybe he went about it the wrong way?

“Sure. - he shrugged – Why not? I was tired of the usual anyway.”

He knew he was but that hurt a tiny bit.

“I didn't mean I was bored! - Robb burst – It was in order to try something new.”

Theon bit his lip, annoyed, “Then we could get a dildo bigger than your cock.”

“Excuse me, if I don't want to feel inferior to a piece of plastic!”

“You are big, how can you be so full of complexes, honestly? - Theon half-shouted – After seeing Jon of all things!”

“My best friend fucked half the school and was two years older, go figure.”, Robb let out, steaming.

“So now it's my fault?”

Theon's eyes were wide and he blinked, clearly irritated. Robb was not supposed to find him cute and want to kiss him: he was supposed to be annoyed too!

“We all make sacrifices in relationships. - he pointed out, almost desperate – You are quite skinny and you just buy these bran cranberry sadness cardboard cereals! I miss frosties!”

“Do the groceries shopping then.”

Robb sighed, “It's... look, we don't have to do it, forget I said it.”

“Wait. - Theon mumbled, getting entendered by how Robb was so ready to let go of something that took courage to ask, he passed his hand over Robb's wrists, brushing them gently – We... can do that, I'd like it.”

“Really?”  
“Really.”

 

*

 

He entered the hotel bar and had a strong wish to go back. His guts were all tangled up in a knot and he just wished he could slam Theon against a wall and ask him why he had wanted this thing in the first place. Why would he want to be someone else, even just for a night? That was something Robb Stark couldn't wrap his head around.

In the past, he often adapted to others' wishes, not express when something was wrong, alternating overly prolonged patience with fits of anger and even naïve anger.

But with Theon, things changed.

At first, he was the same, then one time they almost broke up over some silly misunderstanding (Bran decided it was time to explore the city, almost got kidnapped by someone and Theon shot him in the arm to make him let go of Bran... and Robb, worried like an ass for his brother, insulted Theon instead of thanking him, he was grateful, but all that could come out of his mouth right then was anxiety and worry and poison) that for Robb was the fit of a moment and for Theon was a major offence; since then, Robb tried and learnt to be more honest and open over time about what annoyed him and what he desired: he came out to his parents soon after Theon got clean again, he enrolled into the Faculty of Arts to study History instead of Medicine, he moved in with Theon as soon as they could afford it...

Theon, in contrast, never learnt to stand up for his wishes as soon as they were deeper than lust.

Robb was pretty sure it was mostly about his father replying extremely-poorly at the coming out thing, his sister being clearly the favourite in the house, him being the latter, but in the end Theon barely told him when they moved in together and he could not find the courage to enrol into the Academy of Theatre until his father died.

They were both terrified of disappointing people, in a way.

But Theon never disappointed Robb: he hurt him, he scared him, but he had never ever thought of Theon as disappointing.

Nor had he ever wished for Theon to be different, just proud of who he was and ready to stand up for it.

Regardless, he figured, if Theon wanted to try that... he would.

The hotel bar was all mirrors and shiny wood alternated to gold-plaquetted brass and crystal glasses breaking light in fragile ghosts of other colours, shining briefly. He could hear the orchestra playing an old swing song, the type his father and mother would dance to, at their anniversary, when all of the kids were supposed to be in bed already – they actually would go out of bed and stay near the door and spy on them smiling and hugging, Cat burying her face in Ned's strong shoulders to a deep voice praying for a girl to fly him to the moon.

He thought he could even remember that one song.

And then, he was there, splendid, as he had always been – beautiful as the black graceful velvet of night, scorching as the flames of hell dancing or the heat of summer melting the flesh and pinning desire.

Theon Greyjoy's hair fell over his shoulders ever so lightly, his lean frame entwined as he'd twist his waist looking around, nonchalantly, for him, his eyes dark as the encouraged sea shaken by a storm. Theon brought a hand on his lips, accompanying a cigarette – letting the scent of the burning tobacco in, smothering his skin and softening his tension. He looked like a god, an Apollo of darkness.

Robb made sure to make himself visible, whistling slowly to the song, so that Theon could stop looking nervous and give him a smug smirk.

He knew how much he wanted to play the femme fatale, and he would have let him do it.

Robb noticed only while sitting that Theon is wearing a Midnight blue suit – Theon almost never wore blues. He has a theory that they make him look yellower or something like that.

Robb wondered if that was a sign he was trying to relax or that he wanted to distance himself as much as possible from the whole situation. _God, this is going to be awkward_... Robb figured he needed a way for his boyfriend to enjoy his request.

He glanced at the bartender: pretty boy, plump, nice 5 o'clock shave and a shy smile. Clearly at least a part-time player of their team.

He moved two fingers and called him close.

“Yes, sir?”

Robb glanced quickly at the little name tag and hoped for the guy not to notice his tension, “Hey, Sam, do you think you could make a blue angel cocktail for that vision, there?”

It was a cocktail with gin, triple sec and blue curacao they had tasted in Rome, during their first holiday together as a couple, some years ago.

The bartender smiled, as if he got excited.

“He looked at you too, you know, when you entered.”

Robb smiled back, licking his lips and then biting them, almost shyly, trying to pretend he didn't know, “Really now?”

“He did. - he turned to Theon then again to Robb – Blue Angel, then?”

Robb winked, “Thank you, Sam.”

When Theon received the dirk, a smug, impressed smile, popped up on his face, making him tilt his head and smirk.

“Well, isn't this an unusual pick for a cocktail?”

Robb bit his lips, trying to stop a grin. He gave out the lowest, softest voice he could.

“It seemed fitting for such a lethal beauty.”

Theon chuckled, shaking his head. Now, Theon was a charmer, especially with girls, he liked the subtle powerplay, making them melt like butter, but he loved being serenaded, being seduced back, slowly and steadily.

“I don't think we know each other.”

Robb came to sit closer, shifting on the stools, “Robb, I'm a... - what was his new identity, then again? – Well, I play soccer for a living, and... - he let his eyes slowly ride Theon's body, in a lengthy instant that felt smouldering on Theon's skin – May I know your name?”

Theon leaned forward on an elbow, while the other hand held the glass stem.

“Theon. - he didn't move his glance away or lower it from Robb's eyes for an long time, then, almost accidentally, as if he had dropped something, that look fell on Robb's lips, making the redhead stiff with desire – I'm a painter.”

“Oh. Of course. - his hand almost searched for Theon's, but he could just rub his fingers near his elbow – But I would have mistaken you for a model, if you had asked me to guess.”

Damn, he wished his alter ego were smoother, instead he was being so clumsy.

Luckily, Theon was used to him not being the most shameless of the charmers and, rather, the guy who conquers you with puppy eyes, so he smiled anyway.

“I usually don't do self-portraits, mister.”, Theon let out, after a long sip of his drink, clearly preparing in his head a suggestive line about doing things alone or in company.

But Robb, instead, went brazen and his hand touched Theon's, as he let the glass down on the wooden counter again.

“What a waste...”, he whispered, seductively, staring at Theon's hands and then raising his eyes to his face, just to catch him... pink-stained on the cheeks.

Theon didn't blush.

Not even during the filthiest of sex.

He was speechless.

Theon Greyjoy didn't have a comeback.

That hadn’t happened since Robb confessed and, even then, it had lasted two minutes tops.

 

*

 

Oh, lord, was that _why_ that whole thing happened?

Was Robb trying to be cheeky or...? Well, he was managing pretty well.

If he had been that blunt when they had to go out for real, then Theon would have saved himself a lot of doubt and second guessing.

He felt almost angry, but drank his cocktail slowly, staring at Robb, confused, and surely flustered.

“I assure you. - he said, suddenly sharp – There is no waste in keeping certain sights hidden.”

Robb seemed to panic for an instant and Theon softened up.

Yup, there was the dork he loved.

“I beg to differ. - he then said, finding some courage – I can't imagine anything more deserving to be exposed as a masterpiece.”

Theon chuckled, pleased.

Then they both heard a small whine, like an enthusiastic and yet... dying strangled animal whine and they turned to see a very much delighted Sam not completely silently cheering them on.

Theon can't object, though.

“Get me another drink and we may think about that.”

Robb raised his eyebrows, “Tempting perspective. - his eyes gleamed in arousal – What if I proposed you an orgasm?”

“Make it screaming. - a grin – Champ.”

“Shouldn't the delight pick one for me too?”

And then Theon thought, _why not remind him I can be evil?_

“A negroni and a sazerac. - he grinned, then licked his lips – Let's see how well you work those legs after, player.”

Robb was sure he was not supposed to find it as arousing as he did.

“Fine, challenge accepted, Lola.”

Theon rolled his eyes to the ceiling and then, then he heard a song.

The singer was good, although by now it meant anything close to the original, and his voice was mellow and warm on the notes.

As he turned back to Robb, he had offered his hand.

“May I kidnap you for a dance?”

“We are two men. - he replied, almost dryly – How much attention do we need to grab?”

Robb raised an eyebrow, seductively, “I thought artists loved the spotlight.”

Theon accepted the hand and Robb helped him down the stool, just to put a hand on his waist and start – _Oh, is he leading?_ Theon blinked, confused. Sure, Robb was always more fitting to dominate but... he didn't know he could dance this way, especially considering, albeit skinnier, Theo had still a couple of centimetres more than him in height.

The pressure on Theon's hips, though, as Robb's hand went down, sent a spark of liquorish pleasure down his spine.

Sam leaned on the counter, smiling.

Theon could fell Robb's strength in his safe lead, in the way he kept him and the control he had over every movement, even making him, oh no, he made him twirl. Theon was sure he never saw him acting so... shamelessly smooth in his life, was that even his Robb?

At the casqué, he felt his cheek hot.

As Robb brought him up, Theon was almost about to protest for the lead. If they were going to act, then he might as well have returned to his playboy days.

And then, instead Robb bowed over him, whispering into his ear, “Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away...”

“Shameless confession, champ, bit of an early comer, aren't you?”

Robb pouted, then smiled, “Wicked. I like it.”

Theon grinned, catching his lips in a stormed French kiss. Robb held his waist and begged he could manage to keep up the act because he already felt like slamming him on their bed and...

Theon's voice sounded like honey next to his ear.

“Do you have a room here or do we go to mine, stud?”

And Robb suddenly didn't care what they had to act like.

 

*

 

Robb thanked his Irish genes, because after chugging down two drinks in half a minute, he did feel slightly clumsy. Theon, instead, looked at the third like nothing could bother him.

Theon inserted the magnetic card in the door and Robb almost threw him in a bit too strongly.

Theon laughed, sparklingly, throwing his hands at his neck, smiling while filling Robb's mouth with his tongue, pulling him against himself.

Robb's taste sent him overboard. He could feel Robb's scent, his warmth, as he rubbed against him – already hard against the tight jeans.

Theon chocked a moan, swallowed his voice as he felt himself getting vulgarly erect too at the contact. Robb pushed him on the bed with his weight and started running kisses down his neck, sucking and biting the fresh pale flesh, making Theon whine and rub harder.

“Wait, wait. - Theon panted, eyes wet in arousal – Shouldn't we...take it slow?”

Robb raised an eyebrow, which told Theon that to his boyfriend dancing was already part of the foreplay.

Dating younger, figures.

“I want you.”

He smiled at the sensation of Robb's swollen crotch pressing against his own, he can feel heat pulling in his balls like the tingle of a fever.

Theon grabbed him by the shoulders and bit into his neck, hard, making Robb shout in surprise – his cock twitched, despite the pain, and he had to stare down at Theon with a little frown. That hurt like a bitch.

“I thought I was the one with the excessive oral fixation.”

Thron shrugged and curled his lips, “Thought we were acting. - he raised an arm and caressed Robb's chest, slowly, with his fingertips – Don't you want to enjoy this... slowly?”

Robb smirked, “Something in mind, mister painter?”

Theon mumbled. Well, there was no harm in making that a bit of a release for him too, right?

“Well, your... oral fixation has sometimes... let a place neglected and...”

Robb blinked at first, then grinned and kissed Theon deeply, sinking his tongue into his mouth and, parting, he pulled his bottom lip, biting.

“There is no place of you I wouldn't french kiss. - he chuckled – Even if I admit, I thought you liked my rough ways.”

“Who said you can't be rough?”, Theon grinned.

“I like you.”

“I like you too, champ. Now eat my ass.”

Robb rose from the bed, with an unimpressed look on his face and took Theon by one ankle and single-handedly simply flipped him on the belly. Theon stared, wide-eyed, blinking after a couple of seconds and turning to him, “What the hell?”.

“I work out, remember? - Robb winked – Soccer team.”

But Robb didn't usually... work out that much.

Was that how strong he was? Did he always contain himself even when spanking him or restraining him?

Theon would have been lying if he denied how pressing he could feel his arousal at how easy it was for Robb to slam him like that, but a part of him thought he did make him go crazy like a beast in bed and, instead? His beast bite-like-a-wolf boyfriend was like already self-containing? Was it because he knew about Ramsay or...?

Robb opened his legs, but Theon flipped and almost kicked his face.

“Since when you are this strong, exactly?”

Robb blinked confused, were they breaking character now? Not that he did a very well-built one, but he would have liked to be warned about it?

“I... I'm guessing it's the arousal.”

“So usually you're not aroused or something?”

He glanced around, confused, “No, it’s not like that?”

“You don't sound convinced.”, Theon accused.

“Well, you sound insane, so...”

“Why do you never flip me over like that if you can?”

“...cause usually I tie you down or we play dom sub so tendentially there is no need for me to flip you?”

“Are you saying I don't oppose enough resistance for your taste?”

Robb was about to get annoyed. He could feel the vein on his head about to burst.

God, he hated when Theon acted like such a nit-picking twink.

...then he realized they usually do as he liked. Oh, god, maybe Theon wanted them to fight more for dominance in bed? Was he always too authoritarian? Was it a turn off to Theon to...

“I... love how we usually do it, don't you?”

Theon pouted, sighing, “Of course I do, idiot. I just thought you were... containing yourself cause I am not able to make you lose control.”

Robb almost snorted.

“You spend usually one hour after sex to bitch about how dark the signs are and asking if I need to suck that much.”

Theon smiled and sucked his lips, moving closer to Robb and kissed him, “Okay, maybe, I didn't think it through.”

Robb shook his head and kissed him again, “Wouldn't be the first time.”

“Jerk. - Theon said, absolutely and unmistakably not angry, kissing him, desire brimming on his skin – You broke character.”

Robb decided not to point out who did it before.

“I'm sorry... let me go back to be your smooth soccer player. - he bit Theon's bottom lip, pulling it – And let me rim your whory ass real well before I pound it.”

Theon moaned against Robb's teeth grip, and let out a wet, almost muffled “I'll be a good little boy.”

Robb grinned, enjoying the twist.

“Let daddy taste you well.”

_Oh, god, are we really going there too?_ , Theon wondered, but didn't mind, after all. From Sir to Daddy it was not that much of a leap.

Robb grabbed his jaw and smirked, confident.

“Will you put yourself nice on all fours for me, now?”

Theon nodded and obeyed; Robb untied Theon's belt and pulled his trousers down, but left his own on for then. He wondered if pulling down the boxers yet, but then he remembered how delightful it was to have Theon beg for him to remove them, so he moved his face between the asscheeks, starting to lick him through the thin silky fabric, enjoying the contradicted whine Theon let out.

He moved his hands on him, one caressing Theon's inner thigh, which he knew would melt him in shivered moans and one cupping him, palming his balls and erection, rubbing it through the silk, making him harder.

The way Theon's breath caught fire made Robb want to just crash him on the bed and fuck him already, but he held back, moving his hand faster and faster until he could feel Theon's cock twitching desperately.

Then he pulled down the briefs and licked the soft rim of Theon's hole, twisting his tongue on the surface lines, making Theon suddenly whimper and fall on his elbows, panting.

Robb's tongue felt so warm and good, Theon let out loud, obscene moans, his voice melting needy – heat pooling in his guts and balls and flaming up his face.

He licked with the flat part of his tongue, then sweetly swept in with the tip, making Theon arch in need. His hands were strong on Theon's cheeks and moved them apart, right before he forced his tongue in, earning the sluttiest scream from a desperate Theon, rubbing himself on the blanket and trying to stop himself from being louder.

His hips started to fail him, as Robb's tongue started moving in circles inside him, licking his needy walls, making his raw flesh jolt in spark of pleasure sizing his back and spreading from the spine to each of his nerves. He was a blissful mess, delightfully obscene to the sight, with that tiny bit of embarrassment painted on his face, as he knew his cock was as hard as a rock.

Theon whimpered, whined – incoherent moans wet and smouldering like wax dropped from his panting, trembling mouth.

Robb grinned and pushed his tongue further, making it jolt quicker, Theon's legs gave up and he had to keep him up but he was not going to complain. The sight, the sight of that Theon so unravelled into a pool of need, that was his prize.

He exited the hole just to suck on the entrance a while, earning Theon to start moving his hips against him, suffocating screams against the sheets.

Robb's hand slammed the asscheek suddenly, leaving a five finger mark.

Theon turned, almost outraged, mostly from himself and how much he wanted another slap. Robb obliged, without stopping licking, sucking – he nibbled the entrance slightly right before pushing through it again, invading the skin shivering and shimmering in desperate need.

Theon's voice was so whirled up it was almost unrecognizably acute; he tried to regain control and transform the acutes into groans, curses, grunts, but it all came out as a melted, begging, swirled up moan.

He squirmed, his ass by now pulsing for Robb to fuck it, the sensation of the tongue scorching him, electrifying pleasure shook him open. Robb's tongue was all in, licking him near his sweet spot, twisting there, where the flesh was more sensitive, and Theon came, arching up, shouting, shooting it all on the sheets, under the most gloating glance Robb ever gave him.

Robb then bit his lips and grabbed Theon's belt from his pants, and slammed it again Theon's still shivering ass, making him unravel in an almost drunk moan.

“Was I not good?”, he asks, the corners of his mouth labouring to form a smirk, as the afterglow still made him weak.

Robb raised his eyebrows, “I don't recall giving you permission to come, baby.”

Another belt jolt, this time harder, but still good. His skin felt about to burst and yet pleasure was everything Theon could feel as his whole body still trembled.

“Please. - he begged, eyes watery with lust – Fuck me.”

Robb looked so elated, staring down at how good he could make Theon feel, how well make him his. Theon glanced at the bulge, pulling Robb’s pants, and noticed a slight stain.

He licked his lips slowly.

“Please. Put it in.”

“Man, we barely know each other. - he said, running a finger on the ass, before spanking him again – And you beg me like this? - another slam, Theon chocked, rolled his eyes to the ceiling, whined – What a whore this little boy is.”

Robb licked a finger and pushed it without effort into Theon's ass, gaining him to move against it, almost riding it.

“Please. - he swallowed – Please, daddy, fuck my whory ass.”

Robb added a finger and Theon arched, enjoying way too much the grin rising on Robb's plump lips.

“Well, you do need to be punished for your misbehaviour. - he tilted his head – Good boys don't fuck strangers in hotels.”

Theon could feel his cock stiff again as Robb twisted his fingers inside him, rubbing his prostate and pressing it. He squirmed, his voice strangled up again in a twirl of lust, “Fuck me, please, I need daddy's cock all in.”

_God damn it, he's so pretty._.., Robb caught himself thinking before rustling in his pockets to grab a single size of lube and squeezed it on Theon's hole, making him wince from the sudden cold.

He unzipped his pants and grabbed Theon's hips tightly and – as Theon felt the thick, fleshy head against his opening, he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, foreseeing the pleasure at being pulled and torn by the girth.

What he didn't expect was Robb to push it all in at once, making him scoot and almost fall over.

It didn't hurt, miraculously, but Theon got almost scared and then, the pleasure, the tension – his ass walls being pulled open by Robb's thick cock, pressing him apart.

Robb held him tight by the hips still, but lowered and kissed Theon's back, almost to reassure him.

And then he moved almost all out and thrust back in.

Theon shouted, tongue out, legs made of jelly, heat all pooled in his cock, about to burst again, as Robb's pushes followed one another, harsh and rough and strong.

Another push made him twitch again, shivering, his ass getting tight around Robb's cock, needing him in, needing him to break him.

Robb grunted, thrust after thrust, louder, almost like a growl, trying to keep himself from melting already. But Theon was so hot, scorching around him and so tight at every movement he could feel that delicious flesh beg him to fuck it.

He then moved his hands, one on Theon's stomach one on his neck and he pulled him up, making him raise from the bed sheets, and started thrusting harder hitting directly his prostate, over and over, and taking utter delight in Theon squirming, twisting his waist and arching between his arms.

He clenched down on Theon's throat, stopping his voice, making him choke slightly.

Theon moaned in pleasure and rolled his eyes again, blessed by bliss, as Robb ruthlessly and relentlessly hammered his sweet spot, making him shoot and come.

“What a good boy...”, he let out, voice smouldering and breathless, before slamming again in the flesh, raw from the afterglow, and reaching climax inside Theon.

Theon chuckled, a cheek against the sheets, his ass drooling sperm.

“What a loving daddy... he punished me so well.”

 

*

 

After a very much needed shower, Robb smiled, letting himself drop on the bed, next to Theon and opening his arms to welcome him. Theon rolled there, snuggling into the hug.

Ah, Robb smelled so good …

“Sorry if some stuff was not new.”, he said, staring at the slight redness on Theon's neck from the pressure of his hands.

Theon frowned, smiling, “I don't mind. I told you. I don't get why you wanted to try this.”

Robb furrowed his eyebrows, “What? _You_ wanted to try this.”

Now Theon was seriously confused and looked down on Robb, “No? I... I was a bit freaked out by the whole strangers in the hotel thing?”

Robb blinked, “But... I found your research.”

“My what?”

“Your... internet research? - Robb seemed embarrassed – You didn't really clean it so I found it.”

Theon now looked almost concerned, “I... never googled that stuff. I mean, I- I didn't mind this but... I thought it was _your_ idea.”

Robb hugged Theon so strong he almost squeezed him alive.

“Oh, god, I'm so glad. - he laughed, relaxing finally – You had so many people before me and you... you don't seem to like yourself so... I don't know, I thought maybe we... had problems.”

Theon looked at his dork, thinking that, damn, he loved him.

“Well, - he said, then, in a smile – I love our usual ways but... I didn't mind what we tried.”

Theon's eyes were dark and intense like burning, black flames.

“Does your ass hurt?”, Robb asked, feeling his cock stiffing again.

Theon glanced down to it, “No, but I'm gonna need to visit the minibar before. By the way, you are paying.”

“What?”, Robb whined.

Theon grinned naughtily and winked, “You're the soccer star, aren't you, stud?”

 

*

 

Sansa grinned, victorious, cracking her knuckles and stretching her arms.

She closed the tabs with a smile and a deeply heart-felt sigh of relief.

Finally after days, she finally finished that Supernatural strangers roleplay fanfiction and put it online; god, people complain about labour, but what about creative efforts?

She was just a bit sorry she had to borrow Robb's laptop for some research and forum reading, before hers came back from repairs, but well, it's not like he would have ever known, right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;) As a final note, the SPN fanfic exists. It was not written by Sansa but by our very talented Janie Tangerine and you can find it here: http://janie-tangerine.livejournal.com/301336.html#cutid1 .


End file.
